Foreshadowing a Nightmare
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Michiru has been kidnapped and possessed, and the other three Outer Senshi must struggle to save her.


Daydream Fanfiction  
author: Samantha  
e-mail: MsLuna99@aol.com  
http://www.dreamwater.net/chibimichi/home/home.htm  
Rating: G ~ PG  
Timeline: Crystal Tokyo before Miranda  
Notes/Summary: Awesome title ^^ Wish the story could have   
reflected it better, but I'm still happy with it. Michiru is   
kidnapped and the other three Outer Senshi must struggle to save   
her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Foreshadowing a Nightmare  
  
The three Outer Senshi sit in the dimly lit chamber   
consumed in mystery. Torches burn on the walls of the great hall,   
illuminating the giant pillars and stone statues lining the   
perimeter. In one direction there is a shadowed stairway allowing   
access to a platform in which flames are ignited along the   
borders on either side. An overhead light source is exposed to   
reveal a human figure upon the dais.  
  
Pluto cautiously stands, leaving her friends to rest behind   
her, and confronts the enemy. "You've lead us through this palace   
left and right, giving us more questions than answers. We don't   
hold anything against you except for the kidnap. Tell us where   
Michiru-san is or..."  
  
An evil giggle comes from the shadow's direction.   
"Considering your situation, it would be wise not to make   
proposals right now."  
  
"Michiru." Uranus struggles to sit up fully and look at the   
figure.  
  
"You know your lover's voice," the silhouette says,   
stepping forward into the light.  
  
"Michiru-san! What are you doing?" Pluto approaches the   
base of the stairway and is thrown back by an invisible field.  
  
"Pluto!" Saturn calls to her.  
  
The time Senshi stands as they watch their friend descend   
the dark stairway. She wears a long black dress and her hair is   
partially the same color. Evil eyes observe their former loved   
ones.  
  
"Don't challenge what you don't see. You won't win."  
  
"Michiru-san, what's possessed you?"  
  
Michiru puts her hand to her side and produces a long whip.   
"My kidnapper. And he'll do the same to you once I'm finished."   
She snaps the whip against the ground and a ring of fire ignites   
around the four warriors.  
  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto attacks her friend, expecting her to   
evade the sphere.  
  
Michiru prepares to jump but finds herself held in place by   
an unknown force. The Senshi's energy knocks her away and near   
the flames.  
  
"Michiru!" Uranus painfully stands and grabs Pluto's arm.   
"Yamette. Don't hurt her."  
  
"I...I wasn't planning on it. I expected her to move."  
  
"That's why I did it," a man's voice speaks. Pluto is   
thrown back with Saturn and they are surrounded by a separate   
inferno enclosure.  
  
Michiru smiles at her appearing ally and kneels beside the   
dark man. "I'm glad you're here, Makkura-sama."  
  
"So am I. You've done a successful job luring the other   
Sailor Senshi here."  
  
"Hai. Now you can tempt her to our side."  
  
Uranus makes an effort to stand again but only accomplishes   
kneeling. "Who are you?"  
  
"Does it matter? Your life is mine now." Makkura holds out   
his hand and creates a dark sphere of energy.  
  
The Senshi of wind prepares herself for the worse, being   
too weak to elude him. 'Michiru,' Uranus calls to her lover   
silently, 'help me. Stop him'  
  
Makkura lifts his other hand to the sphere and Uranus   
braces herself.  
  
"Yamette." Michiru quickly but calmly grabs his arms and   
lowers his hands, dispelling the energy. She slowly nears her   
lover and kneels in front of the distressed Senshi. Placing a   
hand beneath her chin, Michiru leans forward and kisses Uranus   
softly, scarcely pulling away at all after. "So sweet... So   
exciting..." Evil Michiru continues whispering sensually to her   
partner. "So delicious... So intimate... So...familiar."  
  
Both Uranus and Makkura gasp in shock.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ha...Haruka?"  
  
"Shimatta! Her lover's touch is reviving her feelings. I   
didn't think it would happen this easily!" The dark man raises   
his hand again and reproduces the sphere.  
  
Michiru's blue eyes flash black as the demonic power   
reclaims possession of her. Uranus cries out when she harshly   
grasps the back of her head and pulls it toward her face.  
  
"Temptation is a dangerous adversary. You can't resist   
me." Michiru deeply kisses the blonde Senshi. Evil waves invade   
her and collapse her conscious mind into a perilous   
hallucination. 


End file.
